Spring Event 2014
It's Spring time in Bushwhackia! Find seeds in bushes and use them to grow flowers and trees in the Commons! Decorate your garden with your plants and then submit to the judgement of the garden judges! They'll give you tokens which you can use to buy unique customization and house items from the event! This year's event also includes some new quest lines -- look for those to unlock over the course of the event -- and of course our world famous Gorgeous Garden Photo Contest, which will start in the next couple of days. Stay tuned! Event Missions per judge |name2=George's Special Pots |type2=main |desc2=Gardener George in the Spring Event area wants to plant some special seeds that he found. Unfortunately, he's a bit of a city slicker, and doesn't really know the first thing about gardening. Bring him some Clay Pots to help him get started. You can find Clay Pots in bushes throughout the world. |task2=Find 20 Clay Pots |reward2= x 5 Spring Point x 20 |name3=George's Special Dirt |type3=main |desc3=Gardener George in the Spring Event area wants to plant some special seeds that he found. Unfortunately, he's a bit of a city slicker, and doesn't really know the first thing about gardening. Bring him some Special Dirt to put in his Clay Pots. You can find Special Dirt in bushes throughout the world. |task3=Find 35 Bags of Dirt |reward3= x 5 Spring Point x 20 |name4=George's Special Fertilizer |type4=main |desc4=Gardener George in the Spring Event area wants to plant some special seeds that he found. Unfortunately, he's a bit of a city slicker, and doesn't really know the first thing about gardening. Bring him some Special Fertilizer. You can find Special Fertilizer in bushes throughout the world. |task4=Find 30 Bags of Fertilizer |reward4= x 5 Spring Point x 20 |name5=George's Special Seeds |type5=main |desc5=Gardener George in the Spring Event area wants to plant some special seeds that he found. Unfortunately, he's a bit of a city slicker, and doesn't really know the first thing about gardening. Find his lost Special Seeds so he can plant them in his Clay Pot. You can find Special Seeds in bushes throughout the world. |task5=Find 20 Special Seeds |reward5= x 10 Spring Point x 50 |name6=Farmer MacDonald's Spring Adventure |type6=Main |desc6=The shopkeeper in the Spring event area let you know that Old MacDonald, the Farmer, has a special quest available during the Spring Event! Talk to Farmer MacDonald in the open air market area west of the Town Hall. |task6=Talk to Farmer MacDonald |reward6= |name7=Plant Splicing 101 |type7=main |desc7=Old Farmer MacDonald is doing some research on Plant Splicing, and wants your help gathering materials. As a reward, he'll give you some custom seeds once you're done. Find him Fruit and Vegetable Pollen in bushes anywhere in the world. |task7=Find 20 Vegetable Pollen Find 20 Fruit Pollen |reward7= x 5 Spring Point x 20 Choice between Energy or Gold |name8=Plant Splicing 201 |type8=main |desc8=Old Farmer MacDonald is doing some research on Plant Splicing, and wants your help gathering materials. As a reward, he'll give you some custom seeds once you're done. Find him Mature and Young flowers in bushes anywhere in the world. |task8=Find 20 Young Flowers Find 20 Mature Flowers |reward8= x 5 Spring Point x 20 Choice between 20 hrs or 4 hrs |name9=Plant Splicing 301 |type9=main |desc9=Old Farmer MacDonald is doing some research on Plant Splicing, and wants your help gathering materials. As a reward, he'll give you some custom seeds once you're done. Find him Fine and Chunky Soil in bushes anywhere in the world. |task9=Find 20 Chunky Soil Find 20 Fine Soil |reward9= x 5 Spring Point x 20 Choice between +33% yield or -25% time. |name10=Some Spring Seeds |type10=main |desc10=Example of Seed choices: If you chose Energy, 20 hr and +33% yield you would get seeds that produce 160 energy and take 20 hrs to grow. |task10=Special Spring Event Seeds! You can plant these at your ranch until May 30th at Noon. |reward10=Spring Seeds x 1 Gold level*20 }} Judges reset every 20 hours. At 200 Spring Points you will be rewarded 1 from Judge 4 and Judge 5 unlocks. Judge 5 gives at 400 Spring Points. According to NPOM you need 2000 Spring Points to get an A+ from the final critic. Seeds Seeds drop from bushes. You must whack bushes appropriate for your level, meaning whack the bushes at your furthest part of the game, or the bushes and monsters that require the most amount of energy. If you travel back to the first few levels and whack level 1 bushes you will receive zero seeds! Trade the generic seeds in for specific flowers in The Commons event area. Flowers To place your flowers, walk into the garden and click on the "inventory" button at the bottom. *Note* Growing Violets gives the most Spring Points per seed cost and grow time. Decoration Items To purchase these decoration items, go into the garden and click on "store". Animals You can request 5 of each animal from friends when they are released. You can also purchase animals for Bush Bucks. A squirrel is the first animal you get. Place your animals by walking into your garden and click on "inventory". Screen Shot Competition First place: 250 Second place: 200 Third place: 100 User's Choice award: 50 Spring Token Rewards Decoration Items |name2= Trellis |desc2= So springy |cost2= 15 |name3= Wire Fence |desc3= Wiry |cost3= 15 |name4= Flower Tile |desc4= Spruce up your front yard! |cost4= 15 |name5= Garden Tools |desc5= Keep you yard neat and clean |cost5= 15 |name6= Bridged Pond |desc6= A big bridged pond! |cost6= 15 }} Gear |name2= Bee Hat |desc2=For those aspiring bee keepers. |cost2=15 |name3= Garden Rake Sword |desc3=Mix your soil! Pull out those weeds! |cost3=15 |name4= Daisy Glasses |desc4=See the world through Daisy colored Glasses! |cost4=15 |name5= Daisy Cape |desc5=Spin around really fast with this cape to get Dais-eeeey! |cost5=15 |name6= Bee Cape |desc6=Let it Bee. |cost6=15 }} 2012, 2013 Gear If your inventory is incomplete, you have the option this year to purchase the missing Spring Event 2012 items and Spring Event 2013 items using Bush Bucks. Spring Snack Pack After all other items are bought, you can get a Spring Snack Pack. , , and . |cost1=25 }} Achievements }} }} }} }} }} Achievements 2012, 2013 If you played the Spring Event in previous years and got the achievements (marked with a ※,) then you won't be entitled to win the 2014 corresponding achievements or their rewards. Event Participation Prizes Category:Events